Interview with the Dragon's Deamon Cast
by AnimexGirlX
Summary: I, Sabrina, have a little chat with Yami, Aisu, and Kiyoshi and the love triangle between them. However, things start to heat up when the wrong questions come out.


**Interview with the Dragon's Deamon Cast**

"HI!!!! This is Sabrina speaking and I'm here to interview some characters from the new anime: Dragon's Deamon!! First up we have the most famous character from the show: Yami!! So sir, how are you on this lovely rainy day?"

He stared at me with his dark beautiful blue eyes and had his hands folded across his legs. His black hair fell over his face and he spoke in a dark but sexy voice.

"Just get on with the questions."

"Eh…hehehe…r-right!! Ok then! So Yami, our viewers have some questions…" he interrupted me and held up a hand as to stop me then spoke.

"What viewers? This hasn't even made it on TV. yet, let alone to Japan. No one's even heard of this anime except for you and that other chick that created it. [Psst. It's Taylor.] Whatever…"

"Come on Yami!! Work with me here!! Just answer the damn questions!! I have a schedule to keep ok?"

"Tch…whatever. Hurry up though…I have a schedule to keep too. And when you interview Aisu, make hers fast as well. We have a…'meeting' to attend to." He said licking his lips, making me blush and wish for Gaara…hm. Where was he? Last I saw him, he was outside playing with Sasuke and Inuyasha…or were they trying to kill him? Oh shit the swimming pool!! Oh well…Gaara can fight his way out…anyways!!

"Ok ok! Sheesh…chillax." I muttered and he glared at me. "So first question!! What are your true feelings towards Aisu?" He was quiet for a moment then finally spoke.

"If you haven't figured that out by now…you're living under a rock and someone should just push you off a cliff." (o-o')

"Um…o-ok! So you love her? Great! Best answer!! Next question!!" I smiled happily as I tried to think of another question and he still glared at me, his eyebrow quirking.

"What do I think of Yami? That little bastard needs to die! The reason why Aisu supposedly 'loves' him is because he treats her like she's the most special thing in the world. She needs to learn that it's the men who are in control, not women. Aisu actually needs a strong man who's a leader and will actually protect her! Right Aisu?" Kiyoshi finished with a smirk ad pulled Aisu to him, with his arm wrapped around her.

"U-Uh…" Aisu stuttered feeling uncomfortable. (O.O) A dark entity appeared in the background; growling and snarling being heard from it.

"Uh-oh…run!!!" I scream and quickly jump up and run off.

"You little fucker don't touch Aisu!!!!" Yami snarled and tackled Kiyoshi to ground.

"Ah!! Yami! Kiyoshi!! Stop fighting!!" Aisu screamed.

"Stupid bastard get off me!! She's mine!!" Kiyoshi hissed.

"In your own fucking dreams!!!!!" Yami snarled back.

"So Aisu, how do you feel about the whole situation between you and Kiyoshi?" I asked Aisu.

"Well um…it's difficult. I mean, especially with me loving Yami and all…Kiyoshi will get over it…I hope." She mumbled out fidgeting. As she kept talking though, my attention was turned to the back. Kiyoshi and Yami were standing side by side, both staring at Aisu and holding a cup of water in their hands. I couldn't hear what Kiyoshi was saying but Yami wasn't too excited. Finally Kiyoshi said something and started laughing while Yami's eyes widened and he crushed the cup in his hand, his hair and tail fur bristling and he punched Kiyoshi in the side.

"Ahh!!! What the hell!?" I heard Kiyoshi yell while Yami simply glared and muttered something making a nerve twitch on Kiyoshi's head. He yelled something back and they both started growling and attacked each other once more. (-o-' Sigh…)

"Ah!! Yami and Kiyoshi!! Please stop fighting!" Aisu yelled once she realized they were fighting once more.

"I guess in a way it would be better had Aisu and I been in the same lair. I mean, it'd be easier to sneak around probably…and we could see each other more often." Yami said and I nodded and wrote down notes.

"Ok ok…so how would you describe your feelings towards Aisu?" I asked.

"I don't know…she's just…there I guess. Nothing special…" he mumbled and looked away with a slight blush on his face.

"Mm-hm…yea right…" I muttered smirking evilly, making him growl softly and blush even deeper.

"I tell you that she doesn't mean everything to me. She's just…a girl and…dammit Kiyoshi!!!! Get your filthy hands off my girl!!!" he yelled as he saw Kiyoshi putting his arms around a frightened Aisu.

"You can't make me!! Do your interview and leave us lovebirds alone." Kiyoshi finished smirking at Aisu.

"Ah!! Yami!!" Aisu exclaimed stiffening as Kiyoshi ran his hands up her arm.

"You little shit head!!! Don't fucking touch her!!!" Yami yelled and chased after Kiyoshi.

(e.e Sigh…) "So, like I said…'yea right.'" I muttered to myself laughing as Yami tried to rip Kiyoshi's head off while Aisu tried to get Yami off.

"Oh Yami…he's…different ya know?" Aisu started smiling with a blush on her face.

"Mm-hm…continue." I mumbled writing down notes with the pen cap sticking out of my mouth.

"Well, I've just never met anyone like him! He's so…dark and mysterious…but he has this romantic side too. If you haven't noticed, I'm very much in love with him. At first I denied it because…well it was simply LUST between us!! But…as time grew on…I realized I had feelings for Yami that I never had before. He treats me like I'm someone special…it's very much new to me but…I like it. Don't get me wrong, I still love the sex and everything!! But when Yami looks at me with his eyes…and he holds me close to his body…I feel so safe and secure. Like nothing could ever EVER hurt me!! He makes me feel like I'm actually someone…there aren't many people who can even do that to someone else…between you and me…I'd love to marry Yami and we have kids someday!!" she finished blushing even deeper and smiling. I was crying out tears like a waterfall.

"So beautiful!! I wish I had a guy like that!!" I cried out sobbing. Yami however, had this look on his face like you would NEVER believe (OoO *jaw drops*). Apparently he had heard everything and he walked up to Aisu and looked at her with a BLUSH running across his face. (OMG!! XD) Aisu looked back up at him as well and blinked and blushed.

"Oh uh…Yami! What are you…" she was stopped as Yami pressed his lips against hers.

"Aw…how sweet!" I squealed clasping my hands together and smiling. "Such love between the two!! Nothing could ruin this…" I trailed off and blinked as Yami and Aisu fell on the ground, Yami on top of her and still kissing…

"Holy macaroni!!!!" I screamed and covered my eyes. "Oh dear God!! They're having sex!! Ah!! Interview over!! Get out!!! Get out!!"


End file.
